xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-Life 2: Episode One
|genre = First-person shooter|modes = Single-player|platforms = Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, OS X, Linux}}'Half-Life 2: Episode One is (stylized as HλLF-LIFE2: EPISODE ONE) is is a first-person shooter game and the first in an intended series of episodes that would serve as the sequels to Half-Life 2. Episode One was released for Windows/PC on June 1, 2006 and was also released for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 on The Orange Box in October 2007.'' '' Plot After the citadel reactor's explosion which Gordon was extracted by the G-Man and where Alyx Vance was left behind, time suddenly freezes. Several Vortigaunts appear and rescue Alyx from the blast. After she is rescued, the Vortigaunts appear before the G-Man and stand between him and Gordon. They teleport Gordon away from the scene, much to the G-Man's displeasure. Dog retrieves Alyx and Gordon under some ruble outside of the Citadel. Gordon reunites with Alyx, who is relieved to see him. Alyx contacts Eli Vance and Isaac Kleiner, who have escaped the city, and is informed the Citadel's core is at risk of exploding at any moment. Kleiner states the explosion could be large enough to level the whole of City 17, and the only way for them to survive is to re-enter the Citadel and slow the core's progression toward meltdown. Eli agrees when he sees no other option. Alyx and Gordon re-enter the now-decaying Citadel to try to stabilize the core; Gordon is successful in re-engaging the reactor's containment field, which delays the explosion. Alyx discovers the Combine are deliberately accelerating the destruction of the Citadel to send a "transmission packet" to the Combine's homeworld. She downloads a copy of the message, which causes the Combine to prioritize them as targets. Alyx also downloads a transmission from Dr. Judith Mossman, in which she mentions a "project" she has located, before she is cut off by a Combine attack. Afterwards, Alyx and Gordon board a train to escape the Citadel. As they fight through the disorganized Combine forces and rampant alien infestations, Kleiner appears on the screens Breen once used to pass out propaganda, and gives out useful updates to the evacuating citizens about the latest turn of events as well as reiterating the Citadel's imminent collapse. Alyx and Gordon eventually meet up with Barney Calhoun and a group of other survivors who are preparing to move on a train station to escape City 17. Alyx and Gordon provide cover for the passengers as they board. To keep survivors safe, Alyx and Gordon take a different train. They manage to escape just as the reactor begins to detonate; the energy sends out the Combine's message. Several pods containing Combine Advisors are ejected from the Citadel as it detonates. The resulting shockwave catches the train, derailing it Characters Resistance * Gordon Freeman * Alyx Vance * Barney Calhoun * Isaac Kleiner * Judith Mossman * Eli Vance * Dog * Resistance members Xen Creatures * Antlion * Antlion Guard * Barnacle * Fast Headcrab * Fast Zombie * Headcrab * Poison Headcrab * Poison Zombie * Zombie * Zombine The Combine * Civil Protection * APC * City Scanner * Combine Advisor * Combine Dropship * Combine Gunship * Overwatch Soldier * Overwatch Sniper * Overwatch Elite * Hopper Mine * Hunter-Chopper * Manhack * Rollermine * Shield Scanner * Stalker * Strider * Ground Turrets * Ceiling Turrets * Turrets Other G-Man Reception The game received positive reviews. Metacritic gave the game a 87/100 for Windows and on the Orange Box for the Xbox 360. Videos Half-Life 2- Episode One Trailer One Category:Video Games Category:First-person shooters Category:2007 Video Games Category:Windows games Category:Video game sequels Category:Valve games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One Backwards Compatible Category:Xbox One X Enhanced